godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mothra vs. Godzilla/Gallery
Production Mothra-9.jpg|Mothra fighting Godzilla Mothra-4.jpg Godzilla Against Mothra 1964.jpg MVG_-_Deleted_scene.jpg|Deleted scene MVG - Godzilla and Mothra.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Mothra.jpg MVG - Godzilla vs. Mothra.jpg MVG - Mothra Behind Godzilla.jpg MVG - Mothra Drags Godzilla by the Tail.jpg MVG - Mothra Prop On Top of Godzilla Suit.jpg MVG - Mothra Uses Her Scales On Godzilla.jpg MVG - Promotional Shot.jpg Godzilla_no_Head_in_a_Pagoda.jpg The Lead Stars with the Shobijin.jpg 196404-005s.jpg MvG The Peanuts as the Shobijin.jpg Screenshots ''Mothra vs. Godzilla Mothra vs. Godzilla Japanese Title Card.jpg|Japanese title card MOTHRA VS GODZILLA-2.jpg|Mothra's egg is discovered Mothra_Egg.png Godzilla -MosuGoji- rises from the ground.jpg|Godzilla rises from the ground 64Godzilla2.jpg モスゴジ.jpeg モスゴジ三.jpeg 1964godzilla2.jpg MosuGoji vs. Pogodas.jpg Mosugoji.jpg モスゴジ2.jpeg GojiMosuImago.png Godzilla -MosuGoji- and Mothra -ShodaiMosuImago- Fight.jpg MOTHRA VS GODZILLA-3.jpg|The Shobijin Mothra showa 10.jpg Mothravsgodzilla-draggingtail.jpg|Mothra dragging Godzilla by his tail 0303B91B13.jpg|Mothra's death ShodaiMosuLarva hatch.jpg|Mothra's twin larvae hatch Mothravsgodzilla033.jpg Mothra Larvae -ShodaiMosuLarva- Twins.jpg Mothra-larva-attacks-godzilla.jpg|Mothra larva attacks Godzilla Mothra Larva 2nd Generation.png Godzilla vs. The Thing 64mosura_tai_gojira2.png|Original American title card thing_title_US_CM-06.png|Cropped American title card Godzilla vs. Mothra American VHS Title Card.jpg|Title card used for American VHS releases America1.jpg America2.jpg America3.jpg America4.jpg America5.jpg America6.jpg America7.jpg America8.jpg Releases Posters Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster A.png|Japanese ''Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra Against Godzilla.jpg|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra_vs._Godzilla_Poster_B_Wide.png|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Godzilla Against Mothra.jpg|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster MVG - Thin Poster.jpg|Thin Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster 1970.jpg|Japanese 1970 Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster 1980.jpg|Japanese 1980 Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster 3708208675_666e2d9505.jpg|American Godzilla vs. The Thing Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster United States 1.jpg|American Godzilla vs. The Thing Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster United States 2.jpg|American Godzilla vs. The Thing Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster United States 3.jpg|American Godzilla vs. The Thing Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster France 1.jpg|French Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Germany.jpg|German Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Italy 1.jpg|Italian Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Italy 2.jpg|Italian Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra_vs._Godzilla_Poster_Italy_3.png|Italian Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Italy 4.jpg|Italian Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Belgium.jpg|Belgian Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra_vs._Godzilla_Poster_Spain.png|Spanish Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Mexico.jpg|Mexican Mothra vs. Godzilla Poster Home media releases 8 Milimeter Godzilla vs. The Thing Cover.jpg|Ken Films 8mm Film Cover for Godzilla vs. The Thing Paramount Godzilla vs. Mothra VHS.png|Paramount Godzilla vs. Mothra VHS Cover gvmothra2.jpg|Paramount/Gateway Godzilla vs. Mothra VHS Cover g_vs_mothra_simitar.jpg|Simitar Godzilla Versus Mothra DVD Cover MvG_DVD.jpg|Classic Media Mothra vs. Godzilla DVD Cover Godzillashowaclassicsvolumeone.png|Godzilla Showa Classics Volume One DVD Godzilla Movie Posters - Mothra vs. Godzilla -German-.png|''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' German Marketing Film DVD Cover d07.1.15.jpg|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla DVD Cover 4988104021595 b.jpg|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla DVD Back 98572 front.jpg|Japanese Mothra vs. Godzilla Blu-ray Cover Merchandise Guides 1964 MOVIE GUIDE - MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA.jpg|Mothra vs. Godzilla Guide Cover 1964 MOVIE GUIDE - MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1964 MOVIE GUIDE - MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1964 MOVIE GUIDE - MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1964 MOVIE GUIDE - MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA BACK.jpg|Back page 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_MOTHRA_VS._GODZILLA_TOHO.jpg|Toho Mothra vs. Godzilla Guide Cover 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_MOTHRA_VS._GODZILLA_TOHO_PAGES_1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_MOTHRA_VS._GODZILLA_TOHO_PAGES_2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_MOTHRA_VS._GODZILLA_TOHO_PAGES_3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_MOTHRA_VS._GODZILLA_TOHO_BACK.jpg|Back page 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA.jpg|Godzilla vs. Mothra Toho Championship Festival Cover, released on December 19, 1970 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA BACK.jpg|Back page 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA thin pamphlet.jpg|Thin version of the Mothra vs. Godzilla Toho Championship Festival Guide 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA thin pamphlet PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 of thin version 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA thin pamphlet PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 of thin version 1970 MOVIE GUIDE - TOHO CHAMPION FESTIVAL MOTHRA VS. GODZILLA thin pamphlet BACK.jpg|Back page of thin version Pamphlets Mothra vs. Godzilla 50th Anniversary 1.jpg|''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' 50th anniversary pamphlet Mothra vs. Godzilla 50th Anniversary 2.jpg|''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' 50th anniversary pamphlet Miscellaneous GIFs Godzilla Atomic Breath.gif Tumblr n43u5toLTp1qedb29o1 500.gif Tumblr n45ctp0fqz1qedb29o1 500.gif Category:Showa era - Image galleries